Tickles
by riveragays
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: "You should have Beca and Chloe having a tickle fight and then realize there being too intimate ?... Or Anna and Britt :3"


This is from a tumblr prompt

_You should have Beca and Chloe having a tickle fight and then realize there being too intimate ?... Or Anna and Britt :3_

Hope you like it (:

* * *

Today was a slow day, no recordings, no filming, nothing. _Boring_ Anna thought. _I should text Brittany, see if she wants to come over tonight._ She thought. _Mm.. Maybe not. _

_Yes, don't be a chicken Anna. _

_What if she's busy?_

_Only way to find out stupid._

_Fine._

Anna was having a mental war inside her brain. She then decided right then that she would text her best friend.

_Hey B, you busy? - A_

Anna tapped send, locked her phone, and waited for a reply. Her phone chimed, telling Anna that she received a new text.

_Don't have any recordings or filming today, so nope, not busy. Whatcha got planned Kendrick? - B_

Anna smiled at the mention of her last name. Kendrick. She loved it when Brittany says Kendrick.

_Wanna come over to my place Snow? Bit bored. Nothing to do today. - A_

_Be at your place in 10. Better be decent Kendrick! Don't want me to see you in your panties again! ;) - A _

Brittany was always a teaser.

* * *

It was 10 minutes later,

Anna clean up her placed a bit, since it looked like trash. There was a knock at the door, she knew who it was and yelled "Come in! Door's open!".

Brittany walked in to Anna's living room and found her gorgeous friend sitting on her couch watching what looks like.. Grey's Anatomy? Brittany didn't peck her as a Grey's fan and was surprised..

"You like Grey's?" Brittany dared to ask.

"Yeah, do you?"

"I'm a fan! Who's your favorite?" Brittany asked as she took a seat next to her best friend.

"Uh, Callie Torres and Arizona Ribbons." Anna responded with a sly smile.

"They're my favorite too!" Brittany as normal, not caring about personal space, she cuddled up with Anna.

Anna was taken aback by her friends actions, but soon then relaxed as she knew Brittany didn't care about personal space and always had a thing about cuddling. About 5 minutes sitting on the couch cuddling with Brittany while watching Grey's, Anna's stomach started to rumble which made Brittany giggle.

"Is Kendrick hungry?" Brittany mocked, still giggling while getting off of Anna.

"Sure am!"

As Brittany got off of Anna, her hands slid over a particular spot that made Anna flinch and laugh. She figured out that it was her friends' ticklish spot. A small smirk appeared on Brittany's face, she slightly tickle the brunette on that particular spot. Anna slapped the blondes' hand away before it got too close.

"No. Snow, don't you dare!"

"Oh is little Kendrick ticklish?"

"I'm not little! And I'm most certainly not ticklish!"

"Prove it Kendrick" the blonde said with a wink.

"Okay, tickle me!" the small brunette raised her arms, she knew this was a bad idea, she didn't know why she agreed to prove it in the first place.

The blondes' hand got closer to the brunettes' small frame. When the taller girls' hands got too close, the brunette collapsed on the ground, laughing. "Okay okay! Yes I'm ticklish! Don't tickle me Snow! Don't!" the brunette begged.

"Too late Kendrick!" and as that the blonde straddled the small brunette on the ground and started to tickle the girl. Brittany couldn't help but laugh along to her with her friend as she listened to the brunette begging her to stop. "What's that? Kendrick wants more tickles?" the blonde continued to tickled the brunette, gaining more and more cries from the brunette to stop.

The brunette had enough and grabbed the blondes wrist, making them stop their actions, with strength the brunette turned them over so that she was straddling the blonde. "I told you to stop Snow." the brunette said, out of breath and locking eyes with each other. Another minute passed and the two still had their eyes locked with each other. The blonde gave the brunette a small smile and that was it. She couldn't hide it anymore. All she wanted to do was kiss the girl underneath her.

The brunette leaned down and pressed her lips on Brittany's softly. The blonde was shocked at first but kissed the small girl on top of her back. They shared a soft, but passionate kiss together, telling each other all their feelings for each other for a long time through their kiss. Minutes has passed and their soft passionate kissed turned into a hot make out session.

"Anna.." the blonde moaned out.

"Mm..?"

"Bed. Now." the small brunette obeyed her lady's demand, helped the blonde get up, grabbed her wrist and dragged the blonde to her room.

The small brunette got her hand on the door knob of her bedroom when suddenly, the blonde turned her around and pinned her to the wall, kissing down her neck. "I've been waiting so long Kendrick." the blonde managed to say before kissing back up the brunettes neck and kissed her. "Me too Snow." the brunette said, kissing back the slightly tall woman in front of her. The small brunette turned the knob and opened the door, playfully shoving the blonde into the room and shut the door.

* * *

**And there we have it! I hope you guys like it! Until next time :)**


End file.
